


Rest now my love

by Icantevenrn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantevenrn/pseuds/Icantevenrn
Summary: It's the end of the line for Dean Winchester and yet, he still has the time to muse over a certain angel





	Rest now my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil something that I wrote for my dear friend H a while back, I hope y'all enjoy it as much as she did

“Hey Cas, do you think that with all the damage we’ve done; Heaven will ever let us in?”

“Dean, you shouldn’t be worrying about that right now. You’re losing blood at such a fast rate, I don’t think I can heal you.’’

Dean can’t help but smirk when Cas said those words, as if he wanted to be saved. He was tired of the shit the hunting life had offered him, it took away his childhood and shoved him into the fiery pits of hell; quite literally. Too many nights were spent downing shots of rum and whiskey as he tried to forget all that was wrong with him. 

If anyone took a good look at him, they would see past his macho façade and notice the scars that ran throughout his soul. Knowing and killing the things that go bump in the night was one thing, becoming a demon and killing innocent civilians was a whole other thing. He had already let loose unspeakable evils onto the world, allowing death and destruction to run amok. In addition to that, the lengths he was willing to go to protect the people he cared for; Sammy, Cas, Charlie, Bobby and others who didn’t survive the numerous battles they fought were almost unbelievable. These people are all family to him and their blood was on his hands. How could Dean sleep soundly at night, knowing he was the reason someone was no longer breathing or hurt? 

Sometimes when he can’t sleep at night, he walks to the bathroom and takes a long hard look at himself. Instead of seeing Dean Winchester, hunter and human being; he sees a monster staring right back at him. But at the same time, he also catches a glimpse of the tired and scared little boy who was ordered to be a soldier at the tender age of four. He never got the chance to be normal and all the times he did try, it never ended well for him. Simply put, he was exhausted and just wanted to lay his head to rest. The burdens of the entire world were on his shoulders and although the others try to help lighten his load as much as they can, how they still ache.

And then there was Cas, the one person or rather celestial being that refused to give up on him even when he had every reason to. Dean had always found Castiel to be a very interesting name. He liked it because it sounded right when the syllables rolled off his tongue, and just his tongue. But Cas was even better because it reminded Dean that he was more than a celestial being. He was in essence, human and maybe that was Dean’s favourite thing about him. He understood what it meant to feel the wide spectrum of emotions, unlike the majority of the dicks with wings. He knew what it was like to have a family, a real one that truly cared for him. And while there are still a few things that he disagrees about humanity, he sees the beauty in them as his father did when he made them. Cas was the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition because he believed Dean was worth saving even when he, himself thought otherwise. He had Dean’s back through thick and thin and always answered when he called. Cas made him see that he was not his mistakes, in fact he was actually the dawn at the beginning of each day. He was all the times he chose to get up after falling down but most importantly, he was the compassion that he constantly extended to others consciously and unconsciously. Cas gave him something that he never thought he would ever need, he gave him a reason to live. In all the chaos that was their lives, he gave him a much needed sense of calm and in return, Dean did the only thing he knew how. He loved him back.

The two co-existed in a graceful dance where their movements were fluid and constant. Anyone who saw one without the other could easily see that they were dimmer without their counterpart. When they were together, it was as if the whole universe was created just so they could forever waltz to the synchronization of their heartbeats. It was an absolutely beautiful sight to behold. And even when they weren’t actively doing anything, seeing them exchange soft gazes and shy smiles was enough to melt anyone’s heart.  
As his surroundings grow darker and darker, Dean allows a few tears to cascade down his cheeks; leaving behind a wet trail back to his emerald irises. Unexpectedly, Cas leans down shakily as he places his hand on the top of Dean’s head and presses feather light kisses along the trail of salt water until he reaches his forehead. This is the first time Dean has seen him like this, so scared and yet so brave. 

“Dean, Heaven and Hell don’t deserve a soul as kind as yours. I have built a world that exists somewhere between those two dimensions where we can spend eternity together. There is no need for crying for we will be seeing each other very soon.”

And with those words, Dean Winchester closed his eyes and smiled; knowing his love would live on.


End file.
